


The Proud Man's Contumely: Alternate Scenes: Eric

by Slytherkins



Series: Alternate Scenes - PMC [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherkins/pseuds/Slytherkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns about Eric's family tradition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proud Man's Contumely: Alternate Scenes: Eric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Proud Man's Contumely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653705) by [Slytherkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherkins/pseuds/Slytherkins). 



**Alternate Chapter 35: In the Secret Parts of Fortune?**

 

He quickly spruced himself in the mirror, casting a critical eye to his outfit but deciding that it probably wasn't going to remain intact for long anyway. In fact...he meant to ensure it didn't. He made his way to the alcove with a determined step. Harry didn't waiver at the wall-hanging at all this time, instead drawing it back without breaking stride.

 Eric's tongue was in his mouth almost before the curtain had a chance to fall to a close behind him. Harry wasn't even particularly surprised, and he only hesitated a moment to bring a hand to that glorious head of hair and return the boy's enthusiasm.

 “I've been thinking of you all day,” Eric admitted when they finally came up for air.

 “Nice to know I made an impression,” Harry said with a cockiness he didn't quite feel. But he was already bursting, and Eric's hands were already inside Harry's clothes, making him squirm. He had a definite feeling this evening would go just as smoothly as the last.

 “Oh, you have no idea,” the boy replied, slipping a hand all the way into the back of Harry's pants, causing Harry to ball a fist in Eric's shirt with a snarl. “That's it!” he said as he gave Harry's cheek a firm squeeze. “You aren't like the other boys, Harry. All they want is affection and tenderness,” he sneered. “But you,” Eric went on, smiling lecherously. “You just _want_. You aren't afraid of a little roughness, a little _passion_.”

 “I suppose, ah!...it comes of almost dying on a regular basis,” Harry panted. He wasn't even doing anything besides grasping and gasping, and Eric was already looking like he was half a minute away from tearing Harry's clothes off with his teeth.

 “Whatever the reason, I've been waiting for you for a long time, Harry Potter,” he said. Then, with the only prelude being Eric hurriedly casting the sound-dampening spell Harry had used the night before, the eager Hufflepuff dropped to his knees.

 Oh, Eric made things so magnificently _simple_.

 Harry allowed himself to be shoved by the hips against the wall, never taking his eyes off the boy as he opened Harry's trousers, freeing his throbbing erection with such smooth efficiency that it could only be described as talent. Then Eric sighed happily at Harry's crotch and Harry tried in vain to remember how to breathe.

 “Gryffindors always do have the biggest cocks,” Eric informed him dreamily. Harry gave something between a groan and a growl and pulled the blond hair from the boy's face, making sure it did not impede his view.

 Eric looked up at him with smouldering eyes. “Are you ready for this?” he asked. But Harry wasn't sure why he'd bothered, because he gave Harry no chance to respond.

 Harry wasn't entirely certain, either, how his legs continued to hold him. He curled, gasping, over Eric's head, digging his fingers into the boy's shoulders as he found himself enveloped in warm, wet heat. There were so many sensations, Harry couldn't even catalogue them all. He got vague impressions of rough tongue and silky cheeks, even a glancing of teeth. But by some miracle, he did not instantly empty himself into the boy's mouth. Eric sucked him firmly, drawing back only for a moment before taking his length entirely. When Harry felt himself hit the back of the boy's throat, he cursed aloud.

 “ _Fuck_!”

 It was far too loud for the spell to muffle entirely, but he couldn't stop it from escaping him once more as he sank his fingers into Eric's hair, unsure if he wanted to pull the boy off of him or force himself even deeper. This was clearly not meant to last very long.

 Harry was half a second from coming, his brain completely disabled, nothing in the world existing outside of this hot, wet suction.

 “Eric!” he gasped out in warning, but the boy simply brought his hands to Harry’s arse, preventing him from pulling back, forcing Harry to spill himself directly down the boy’s throat.

 Boneless, Harry fell back against the wall, still unable to properly draw breath. He looked down at Eric, still kneeling, and the boy smiled up at him and licked a stray drop of Harry’s cum from the corner of his mouth. The sight abruptly turned Harry’s knees to water and he slid down the wall to sit in the floor, staring at this amazing blond creature, not even sparing a thought to his open jeans or what still hung from them, now limp and sated.

 “Sorry about that,” Eric said, not sounding sorry in the least. “We’ll be sure to make it last longer next time. I’d just been craving it all day and couldn’t help myself.”

 Harry, however, had not yet regained the power of speech.  He reached out instead, tracing a finger along that marvellous bottom lip of Eric’s, and the boy responded by wrapping his lips around it and suckling. Harry gave a small moan, reclaimed his hand, and took Eric roughly by the back of the neck, dragging the boy to his mouth. He could taste himself on Eric’s tongue, and despite the intensity of his very recent orgasm, Harry’s cock twitched weakly.

 Eric draped himself against Harry as Harry ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, essentially petting him, as if thanking him for being a good boy. Eric practically purred. He sneakily slipped one of his hands beneath Harry’s shirt to playfully tweak his nipple. The resulting gasp interrupted their kiss, but the petting continued, became rather more insistent.

 “So, Ducky,” Eric said, breathing hard, giving himself over to the hand in his hair and letting it twist and tug him in whichever way it would. “What is it you want now? Anything at all.”

 Harry didn’t have to think long. He wedged his hand into the back of Eric’s waistband, eliciting a plaintive moan, and gently fondled the downy cleft where it met Eric’s lower back. Harry enjoyed the way it made the boy squirm, kept it up for a moment longer before whispering, “Take off your clothes.”

 He’d said it softly, though it held the undeniable ring of command and Eric shivered. He slunk back on his hands and knees until he was clear of Harry, never breaking eye contact, and rose to his feet.

 Harry wouldn’t have considered it a strip-tease. Eric didn’t undulate or make lewd faces or gestures. Though, he didn’t rush either. He seemed to understand exactly what Harry wanted, and he pulled his shirt off slowly, making sure Harry had plenty of time to take in the movement of muscle beneath his skin. He did the same with his trousers, toeing off his shoes and peeling them all the way down to his ankles before kicking them behind him, standing then before Harry completely without shame or self-consciousness, like some kind of wanton Adonis. There was no hiding that he enjoyed the feel of Harry’s eyes on his nakedness.

 Harry had seen other boys naked before. But he’d never looked at one. And he found he rather liked it. “Turn around,” he instructed, bringing a hand to his slowly firming dick, playing with himself absently as he drank in the golden-skinned beauty before him. Eric glanced slyly over his shoulder at Harry just as Harry was getting to his feet.

 Harry stripped his own shirt as he came up behind the boy, so that the bare skin of his chest brushed against Eric’s back as he wrapped his arms around him, slipping his hands around Eric’s waist to rest on his soft, flat stomach. Harry sighed, relaxing into the embrace, and Eric tipped his head back to lay it on Harry’s shoulder, searching for his mouth.  

 Harry teased him, pulling his lips just out of reach until the blond pouted. Harry grinned. It really was rather cute. But Harry still wouldn’t give him what he asked for. “Lie down on the couch,” he whispered in Eric’s ear instead, nipping his earlobe before releasing him.

 Eric’s slow seduction faltered, and he did as he was told with almost giddy anticipation, stretching himself out for Harry to admire. Still fondling himself, Harry’s his gaze fell and lingered on Eric’s now very eager erection.

 “Touch yourself,” Harry said authoritatively. Eric moaned softly and ran his palm down the length of his torso on its way to its prescribed location. Harry groaned as the boy’s fingers wrapped themselves around his own prick, caressing it in smooth, slow strokes.

 Harry was fully hard again now. He pulled out his wand and added his own sound-dampening spell to the one Eric had already cast. Then, before removing his trousers, he pulled the vial of headache potion from his pocket, making sure Eric could see what it was as he set it carefully on the cushion by the boy’s head.  

 “You come prepared,” Eric groaned, his self-ministrations becoming more fervent.

 “Slow down,” Harry said mildly. “You aren’t allowed to come yet.”

 Eric moaned more loudly. “Then you shouldn’t say things like that,” he complained playfully, breathlessly, with one of his wicked smiles. “Not playing fair.” Nonetheless, he stopped stroking and toyed with himself instead.

 “Better,” Harry said approvingly, climbing on all fours over top of the boy. Eric could hardly contain himself, but he refrained from reaching for Harry and obediently lay still. Well. Mostly still.

 Harry leaned forward and kissed Eric deeply, dropping one of his hands to the boy’s cock, laying it over Eric’s own. He didn’t direct him, he simply wanted to feel Eric feeling himself. Eric whimpered into Harry’s mouth, reached for the hardness dangling between them, but Harry batted his hand away.

 “No,” he said firmly. Then he sank his fingers into Eric’s hair and tugged his head to the side before burying his face in Eric’s neck. There _would_ be a mark.

 “Oh gods, Harry,” Eric panted, writhing now. “Where have you been all my life?”

 Harry ignored him, tonguing his way down the boy’s neck and across his collarbone while Eric whimpered and gasped. Reluctantly, Harry relinquished the boy’s hair as he moved lower, closer and closer to their busy hands.

 Eric’s free hand found Harry’s hair, and Harry took it by the wrist and removed it, pinning it to the couch beside them. He was settled between the boy’s legs now, and he looked up at him to see the entreaty in Eric’s eyes.

 “I think,” Harry said now, showing his first sign of hesitancy since the night before, “that I’d like to try. I want...to taste you.”

 Eric gave what could only be described as a mewl. His hand fell away and Harry could tell he was fighting the urge to keep it still by his side. Harry helped him resist temptation by pinning it as well.

 The boy's smooth, slender prick bobbed before him, beaded at the tip with a pearly drop of pre-cum. Harry reached a tentative tongue to lift it and draw it into his mouth, slowly working it across the back of his teeth as Eric moaned at the sight. It was salty and bitter, slightly acidic. But strangely appealing. Harry licked his lips and then wrapped them around the head of the boy's cock, suckling it gently, countering Eric's unexpected bucking by lifting his head away as the boy rose, gasping each time.

 “ _Harry_ ,” he cried in a strained voice. “Please. More,” he panted.

 He took mercy on the boy, released his wrists to restrain his pelvis instead, took a deep breath and then slid his lips slowly down the swollen length. It was oddly satisfying, this feeling of fullness; the silky glide of loose skin over Eric's hard shaft. Though he did gag a bit as the boy's cock nudged the back of his throat and he had to pause and fight back a wave of sickness.

 “Relax your throat,” Eric panted, teaching him still. “And cover your teeth with your lips.”

 Harry complied, drawing his lips in to shield Eric's cock as he worked it in and out of his mouth, delighting in discovering all the places which made it twitch so he could pay them extra attention.

 “Yes,” Eric said with a drawn out groan. “Just like that. Gods, Harry. You're a natural.”

 It was fun, especially Eric's various, enthusiastic reactions. Harry enjoyed the way he could make the boy squirm with the slightest flick of his tongue. But it was also tiring, and Harry's jaw began to ache. Finally, he rose up to his knees, breathing almost as hard as Eric, and took in the sight of Eric's smooth, sweat-sheened body, still writhing even after Harry had ceased his attentions.

 “Stay,” Harry said firmly, crawling off the couch to approach the boy's head. Eric's lips followed every sway of Harry's cock. He mounted the cushions again above Eric's head and bent forward to dangle his erection over the boy's eager face as he poised himself once again over Eric's prick.

 “May I?” Eric begged, eyeing Harry's cock like a starving man eyes a banquet. Harry dropped his head between his shoulders, looking upside down at the boy's imploring expression, then he nodded.

 “You may,” he whispered, smiling slightly before lowering his mouth once again to Eric's cock even as he felt the boy's luscious lips lave at the tip of his own. Eric brought his hands up to massage Harry's arse cheeks as he sucked him, causing Harry to moan against the swollen flesh filling his mouth. When Eric moaned in response, Harry dropped the boy's cock from his mouth as his back arched, his head jerking back. Eric chuckled against his cock sending shudders through Harry and making his arms suddenly weak.

 “You may be a natural, Ducky” the boy said, and Harry could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice. “But I've had far more practice.” Then he attacked Harry's cock again, and Harry's could manage little more than to sheath the other boy with his mouth, unable to concentrate any longer on making him writhe. Though Eric writhed anyway in response to Harry's reactions to his expertise. Harry tried, and failed, to stop his hips from bucking, pressing himself into the soft, pillowy flesh at the back of Eric's throat, but Eric didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

 “That's it, Harry,” he panted hurriedly between strokes. “Fuck my mouth.”

 Harry forgot the boy's cock almost entirely then, moaning as he carefully worked himself in and out of Eric's mouth; twisting his hips to rake against the sides, loving the pressure as he lodged himself in Eric's cheeks. It was jerky and awkward, but Harry couldn't smooth his motions. He could barely hold himself up any longer.

 He hadn't forgotten the other boy, though, and with effort he brought a hand to Eric's cock, wrapping his fingers around him and allowing him to buck into Harry's fist. It was the night before but a hundred fold. And then Eric's caressing fingers teased closer and closer to Harry's hole, and Harry froze.

 'Relax, Ducky,” Eric said, voice rough. “Trust me,” he said, laying a petite kiss on the tip of Harry's dick.

Harry tried. He stayed in position as Eric wriggled out from under him then and stationed himself behind Harry instead. “You're going to love this,” Eric purred, gently spreading Harry's cheeks with his thumbs, “I promise.” Harry gulped, tried to remember to breathe as he felt the warm puff of Eric's breath on his pucker.

 The boy's tongue was a revelation, and Harry was glad he had reinforced the silencing spell. He gave a shuddering cry as Eric kneaded his opening, teased it, swiped at it with the flat of his tongue. Harry couldn't hold himself up any longer and sank to his chest, moaning, as Eric carefully sank the tip of his tongue inside him, stretching him by the smallest of degrees until the entire stubby length of the boy's tongue had embedded itself in Harry's arse.

 It wasn't something Harry could yet see himself ever doing to someone else, but it was also something he didn't think he could ever decline if offered to him. There was something so decadent about it. It was course and wet and soft, and Harry's toes curled and his back bowed as Eric steadily fucked him with his mouth.

 “More,” he heard himself groan, pressing back. “Give me more.” Harry only had to mourn the lose of Eric's tongue for a moment before he felt the end of the boy's finger replace it.

 “Relax for me, Ducky,” Eric urged him huskily. “Let me make you feel good.” Harry concentrated on the muscles, willed them to open and admit the boy's slender middle finger. “Wait for it,” Eric purred, curling his finger inside him. And then Harry's mind imploded as the boy located Harry's prostate.

 Harry had never felt anything like it and he cried out, involuntarily thrusting his hips so hard he almost unsheathed the boy. But Eric followed him, kept his finger buried and found the spot again.

 “ _Bloody f-fuck_!” Harry stammered, as well as a number of other things that were largely unintelligible as Eric worked him mercilessly.  Harry felt his balls start to seize. But so did Eric, and he abruptly stopped, causing Harry to whimper rather pathetically in response.

 “Not yet,” the boy whispered, taking up the vial Harry had brought with him. He poured the substance into his hand and carefully coated Harry's cock as Harry shuddered. “Come here, Ducky,” he said, voice deeper and rougher than ever.

 When Harry turned he found the boy on his back, knees drawn back, one potion-slicked finger pressing into his own opening. The look on his face was almost enough to make Harry come untouched. It was wanton, ecstatic. Eric moaned, curled his back to increase his access, and pushed a second finger deep inside himself.

 “Fuck me, Harry,” he pleaded, head lolling back onto the couch as he worked his fingers faster, in and out. Harry was entranced, could have watched it forever, except that the boy pleaded more urgently. “Now, Harry. I want you inside me. _Don't be gentle_ ,” he rasped.

 Shaking, Harry mounted the boy, allowing Eric to position his cock, holding still as he could as the boy rolled his hips to draw Harry into himself. When Harry's head breached, it was all he could do not to collapse onto the boy in a fit of tremors.

 Gods. _It was so tight_. And so very hot. And fuck. Harry couldn't help but immediately sink, quivering, balls deep into the boy; afraid he'd hurt him until he felt Eric's hand claw at his back, heard him moan a throaty “Yes!” in his ear.

 The rest was a blur. There was only bucking and heat and moaning. Both boys would be scratched and bruised the next day but neither cared. Harry would have liked to have fucked the boy longer, to have pounded him harder, deeper, just as Eric kept begging him; but he couldn't hold onto it, couldn't hold back the orgasm that left him shouting, pumping deep inside the boy as Eric continued to work beneath him, trying to get the most out of Harry's fading erection.

Eric hadn't come. Harry felt guilty. He had just enough strength and presence of mind to slide down the boy and take him once more into his mouth; where Eric came almost immediately, his fingers tangled in Harry's unruly hair as he flooded Harry's mouth with thick, hot seed. Harry had the thought that he should try to swallow the stuff, but couldn't bring himself, and ended up leaning over the side of the couch to spill it in the floor. But before he could manage it, Eric's grip in his hair tightened and the boy frantically dragged Harry to his lips to take load from him; swallowing it himself, claiming as much as he could with a hungry tongue as he kissed Harry deeply.

 Harry was worthless after that, neither on nor off the couch, gulping in breaths, unable to command his limbs with any precision; while Eric pawed at him, pressing their bodies together.

 “Holy fuck,” the boy shuddered weakly, almost as undone as Harry. “That's it. I'm definitely keeping you,” he panted. Harry could barely manage his lop-sided smile, running the palm of his hand over the boy's moist, smooth skin.

 “What have you done to me?” Harry asked weakly.

 “I did what we do,” Eric hummed happily, snuggling himself under Harry's arm and hugging him across the chest. “My grandmother is a Veela, you know,” he murmured sleepily. “Perhaps I should have mentioned.”

 Harry grinned. Laughed.

 Of course she was. Harry didn't doubt it for a moment.

 ****  



End file.
